general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashes To Ashes/Original/Issue 4
Jason, John and Ivan jumped across the tall roof tops of New York after doing this for a few minutes they stopped for a break. "Damn, that is a work out." John said. "Ain't that the truth," Ivan responded. "So how close are we to Hogan's hideout, Jason?" "Not sure let me take a look," Jason walked to the edge of the building and looked around. "I think we're pretty close gonna have to head to the street level soon that's where a lot of the mutants hang out." "Mutants?" Ivan asked. "C'mon, Ivan you're not that much of a city boy are you?" "No I see mutant dogs all the time. They're easy to take out why should they be a problem?" "Because the ones here are a lot more feral, they also roam in packs." "Damn, this won't be fun." John said,checking his rifle. "It won't be but we have to-" Jason was cut off by a gunshot passing right by his head, he ducked along with Ivan and John. "Oh, fucking shit!" Ivan yelled. On one of the buildings across the street from John and the others, two men hid behind an AC unit. "Why the fuck did you shoot, Gregory? Now they know we're on to them," one of the men said. "No shit, look I thought I could hit him he was perfectly still I don't know how I missed. I never fucking miss." "Well you just did so now what?" "Just shut the fuck up for a second. We'll get these assholes eventually, I can tell they're new here, we know the land, they don't. We'll be eating good tonight, I promise you that." Gregory said with a sinister smile. ---- John and the others had slowly made their way to the streets to New York, careful to stay out of the Sniper's vision. They walked through the dark, cracked streets, guns ready for anything. "Think we're out of the snipers view?" John asked. "Most snipers don't shoot from a downed angle so we should be fine. You still good with the scope, Ivan?" Jason asked. Ivan patted his scoped rifle which he had slung over his shoulder. "Damn right I am. Being a 'city boy' hasn't changed that." "I'm glad to hear that, if that sniper gives us shit again it's gonna be up to you to save our asses." "I'm keeping my eyes peeled, don't worry about it, Jason." Suddenly the trio noticed a cluster of dogs blocking their path, they were feasting on something, a large animal they were tearing chunks of flesh from the carcass and gulping them down. "Fuck, mutant dogs. Pretty easy to take out, but their a bitch in packs. Looks like about six. They don't know we're here, Ivan get your rifle take one out while we have the element of surprise." Jason ordered. Ivan nodded and set up behind a burnt out car, he placed the base his rifle on the ancient hood and steadied the weapon, he looked down the scope and put his sights on one of the bigger ones, it was pushing the others out of the way tearing into the animal. He set his cross-hair on the creatures neck, took a slow breath and fired. The bullet ripped through the dogs neck with powerful force, the beast let out a cry of pain before slumping to the ground. The other dogs stood in shock at the death of their leader, giving Jason and John enough time to peak from cover and fired their assault rifles at the pack, gunning all the animals down before they could even move. "Whoo, good shit, boys!" Jason said. "Nice fucking shot, Ivan," John commented. "Eh, it was nothing," Ivan said with a smile. "We're close to Hoganville it's just around the corner actually, big neon sign for it and everything, now we-" Another rifle round rang loudly hitting the ground by John in the upper arm. "Fuck!" John yelled holding his bleeding arm as he got in cover behind the car. "This fucking guy!" Jason yelled angrily as another round flew by his head. Ivan got behind the car and aimed his rifle at the building, this time having seen the flash. He fired several quick rounds and ducked. "You two go on." "What? No way," John responded. "Just let me get this asshole and I'll catch up. Just go!" "Damn it, fine." "Go on my mark. One, two, three, mark!" Ivan rose from covered and fired his rifle at the roof top. John and Jason ran as fast as they could until they were on a different street out of the range of the sniper. They didn't look back and continued to Hoganville. Ivan continued his sniper battle, he was waiting now all was quiet he kept his sights trained on the roof top. "C'mon you bastard, take a peak. I fucking dare you." The feeling of the gun to the back of his head interrupted his thought. "You talk to yourself often?" the man asked with a sarcastic snort. "I'll fucking kill you all," Ivan responded. "Sure you will. Now shut up, Greg will be here in a minute." After a few minutes, the sniper approched he was a short man with a gray cloth wrapped around his head. "Good shit, Gomez. Now get him tied up." Gomez followed the order and tied Ivan's hands with wire, then put a sack over his head. "So what do you assholes want?" Ivan questioned. "You'll find out later, but right now we gotta move, grab him and let's go," Gregory said. ---- John and Jason walked down the long stretch of road. John and hastily patched up his wound. "Think that'll cover it?" Jason asked. "Should be enough, it was just a bad graze, nothing too bad. I've lived through worse." "I think we all have, doing what we do." "Yeah. Think Ivan will be okay?" "He'll be fine, I know I tease him a lot with the city boy stuff, but the guy is ace with the rifle, that other sniper doesn't stand a chance." "I hope you're right," John could make out the neon sign in the distant it practically glowed in the dark sky. "Surprised this guy is so open with assholes like that sniper running around." "Hogan is one of the top drug dealers in the wastes, he may not have an army, but his group is bigger than any other here in the city, hell most people here depend on him for their drug fix. Any trouble makers are gunned down before they get to the main door." "You said you've met with him before think they'll recognize you?" "It's been awhile so probably not, we're gonna approach this nice and easy, we'll act like we need a fix. You're wound will actually help make it look more convincing." As the two men approched the neon sign a voice stopped them. "Not another step you two!" Two Caucasian men emerged from behind the sign. The one giving the orders was younger, had jet black hair and a black vest, he had a SMG trained on John and Jason the older man next to him simply followed his lead. The man set a trash bin in front of them. "Put all your weapons in here you'll get them back out your way out." John and Jason hesitated for a moment, but after a few moments did as he asked. Both held onto the small knifes concealed in their boots. "Good now what are your names?" "I'm John. This is Jason." "Alright, I'm Duncan, follow me the boss has been expecting you." "He has?" "Yeah, he has." Duncan responded. ---- The big brute of a man named Gomez shoved Ivan in the jail cell and slammed the bar door. "Gregory, will be with you later until then sit tight and relax," Gomez said with a sadistic laugh. "Go fuck yourself, ogre." Ivan responded angrily. Gomez ignored the insult and left the room. Ivan shook his head and sat down on the one bench next to another man, he was sickly practically skin and bones. "So what are they gonna do with me?" Ivan asked the man. The man looked at Ivan with sad, cold eyes. "They're going to eat you, like they did with my son." Ivan was shocked. "Eat me?" "Yes, they're not eating me because I'm too old, so they're just gonna watch me die slowly instead." Ivan stood up and began to laugh hysterically so hard that he began crying. "You're not scared?" The old man asked. Ivan stopped laughing and looked at his cell mate. "Mister, these people have no idea who they're fucking with," Ivan said. ---- Jason and John were brought into a big open room, it glowed red with candles in a big chair across the room sat the man named Hogan, he wore a large brown jacket, heavy boots and red rimmed glasses. Sitting in his lap was a young, attractive blonde girl. "They're here, sir," Duncan said. Hogan took his gaze away from the girls breasts and smiled. "Thank you, Duncan that'll be all." Duncan nodded and left the room. "Glad to see you have arrived gentlemen, please have a seat," Hogan gestured to the two chairs set up in front of his, John and Jason both did as he asked. "Angel, be a doll and get these guys some drinks." "Yes, Master," Angel said. John held up his hand. "That won't be necessary." "No, please it's on me. Besides I know what you two are doing here, we have a lot to talk about it." Hogan said with a sly smirk. To Be Continued... Credits *John Adams *Ivan *Jason Wild *Hogan *Duncan *Angel *Gregory *Gomez Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Hogan. *First appearance of Duncan. *First appearance of Angel. *First appearance of Gregory. *First appearance of Gomez. Previous Issue: Issue 3 Next Issue: Issue 5 Category:Ashes to Ashes Category:Ashes To Ashes Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost